


Five Minutes

by milkystrawberry



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystrawberry/pseuds/milkystrawberry
Summary: Kaoru doesn't feel like getting up. Neither does Souma.





	Five Minutes

Kaoru’s been waking up beside Souma every day for the last couple of years. It’s always been a struggle to resist the urge to stay in bed a little longer, especially whenever he found himself awake before his boyfriend. Even while half-asleep, he could tell that was the case again, able to make out Souma's light snoring.

Kaoru turned completely onto his side, wrapping his arms around Souma and pressing his face against the back of his neck. Well, he tried to, being greeted by a face full of hair before anything else. He became slightly more conscious each time he tried to push it out of the way, but when he felt Souma adjusting to this new position, he realized the sudden movements must’ve woken Souma up too. He had always been a light sleeper, anyway.

“Morning,” Kaoru mumbled.

Souma only groaned in response. He moved to rub the sleep away from his eyes, achieving nothing and still seeming completely out of it.

“Five more minutes,” his words came out almost automatically.

Normally, Kaoru would’ve taken the opportunity to sleep more in a heartbeat, but the unexpected response caught him off guard.

“Since when weren’t you a morning person?” he chuckled, brushing a strand of hair behind Souma’s ear.

“Shut up.”

Souma wasn’t _not_ a morning person, so this was new. It was usually Kaoru asking for those same five minutes, only for Souma to practically drag him out of bed. If he wasn’t just about ready to fall back asleep, he’d flip the roles for his own amusement.

“You never give me five more minutes,” he teased.

“Because it turns into five hours.”

“Fair.”

He might as well seize the moment. _Clearly Souma has,_ Kaoru concluded, hearing him start to snore again only a few moments later. He brought him closer, inhaling the familiar scent of his own cologne as he nodded off.

It was Saturday. They had nothing to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> moore self indulgent things..~ i was actually writing a bigger fic w a similar setup and this mini one spawned while i was writing the beginning. it was supposed to b a lil time-killer, hopefully it doesn't read too oddly...no beta reader life
> 
> even if its teeny, thank u for reading till this point!


End file.
